Teenagers in Neverland
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Now this would be a suprise. OC/Peter. In OC point of veiw mostly. Teenage Peter. A proper summary inside-at this moment discontinued and being being edit, PLEASE read and review
1. the story begins

_Peter Pan-and-Sarah_

You know who Peter; is just add 4 years. Peter Pan a sixteen year old who lived his whole life so far in Neverland. Peter Pan comes to earth to visit an old friend.

When flying back her sees a 16 year old running in the dark park. He hears her say "might as well live in a jungle now so I can from them" and he stops her in her very tracks. Sarah- comes along to in the story trying to run away from an abusive father and an evil stepmother. With a small bag packed she runs in the park to hide for the night. She merely says aloud her death wish when a boy her age appears right in front of her disappointed.

Let the story begin-declaimer I don't own Peter Pan just the ideas of the this story

* * *

It was simple pack the bag before bed.

Yell good night to them if they cared.

Shut the lights off and jump out the window.

5 minutes tops right? Wrong cause as soon as I jumped I heard my Dad yell "you better not be running a way" I didn't care he no longer loved me. I hide in the darkness and then throw a rock at his head and ran to the park.

It was almost midnight. Thank goodness I never went to bed before 1 a.m. But tonight I got extremely tried extremely fast trying to run.

Who am I? You want to know; you really want to know. Well I'm one of those teenagers…16 to be exact never had a bad day till my mom died and my dad went all abusive on me. Yeah one of those kinds of kids that just barely have the chance to runaway.

Oh my name that's what you wanted to know. My name is Sarah. Sarah Stone. That's my mother's last name. I have long black hair, green eyes the only thing people really noticed when I was looking straight ahead at anyone. I'm about 5'7''

And I thought I would die very soon. He was so abusive on me sometimes it's a wonder I survived this long sometimes.

I love the forest or jungles of this world it was an escape for me. I heard the wind against me as I ran deep into the woods of the park hoping to pass the park or city lines so I might end to the forest to escape him.

* * *

"Might as well live in a jungle just so I can run from them" as soon as I said those very thoughts out loud this boy appears right in front of me I almost run straight into him. As I almost do I fall back on my butt and I look to his face.

He was frowning at me? Why in the world did he stop me? I got up picked up my bag and was about to run again to ignore his very presents.

He finally spoke; "why do you want to run away?" his voice sounded like a child.

"Why do you care?" it was dark he wouldn't see my black eye or the bruises on my arms. Could he tell I had a slight limp in my run? I bet he couldn't. Well I didn't need his sympathy.

"I care for all lost kids" he told me a sudden gleam in his eye.

"We're teens you idiot. Teens these days have to fend for themselves" I hissed at him trying to sense if my father was going to come after me. I looked behind me a few times. Taking the bag from me hands he reached out his hand to me.

"Take my hand" I looked up at him again what was he 6'? I got by myself and continued to figure what I could see in the amount of light given.

"Take it; I'll promise to take you some where safe" he said coming closer to me I step back. The rules of meeting strangers and all that played in my mind for just a second when I heard my father shout my name.

"SARAH!" it was loud and scary. I took the boys hand so fast I didn't hear myself say "just get me out of here" he didn't start running…

"Off to Neverland!" he suddenly said with a smile.

'_Wait…Neverland-then he's-'_

"PAN!" I shout with joy able to escape my father and I was with the cutest guy maybe now hottest guy in the world. The light of the moon should his new teenage self. I couldn't believe it we were flying. Was I dreaming? No Ticker Bell necessary.

Hell right now I waited to faint! He didn't speak another word yet in the moonlight he was ten times cuter then what his fairytale gave create for.

"You're Peter Pan?" I ask shyly.

"Yep-and Sarah Stone I just saved your life" he laughs pulling me closer as we fly I could feel a blush spend across my face. This was something new something different for me. I started making plans to explore the land. The mermaids were the second thing on my mind after I wanted to see _his _sleeping quarters. I would be sleeping on Wendy's bed. I might be the second no third lost girl. And I would stay. I plan to stay. Wait a minute how'd he know my name? Well at least how'd he know my last name?

But I knew nothing of this 16 year old Peter Pan. Why did he look like a teen not a pre or a child he was teen like me. He had grown up from all of what I remember of his sweet fairy tale. Then he said something moving off my thoughts.

"Were here" he whispered. He was kind to me. This is why I never dated he wasn't of my childhood crushes. I didn't want love I wanted friendship first then maybe…what was I thinking I moved my thoughts back to him.

He was smiling gentle his pixie smile. His brown hair had grown from the nip of his ears to the edge of his shoulders long and a little curl. His…brown was it? His eyes still held the childhood gleam of course it would he is an elf or very tall pixie. He whore that green leaf like shirt and bark like pants.

And that hat of his oh goodness I knew I should have planed this. Why didn't I? I couldn't be in love with this boy. I came for the beauty of Neverland to escape my ugly life. What was happening to me?

_Neverland it changes you. Peter Pan can change you too…._

"It's wonderful" I say I haven't even let go of him and when I noticed something in the woods. Yeah he landed on the beach. I let go and took a step to get closer.

No luck; whatever was there was gone. Now so I went further on to explore.

"Don't get lost!" I hear him laugh. I turn around to face him. I open my month to say something. He wasn't where I left him.

"Peter?!" I called. 'Wait where am I…oh shot what happened?'

Where was I? O.k. We landed on the beach…where though pirates or mermaids. It wouldn't have been the pirates. But wait I'm looking where I'm going not.

"WHERE AM I? WHERE IN NEVERLAND AM I?!" I shout a forest I'm still walking. I always do that when I'm thinking. 'Stop thinking and find the tree house' I tell myself. I stop in the forest barley in it.

Took a breath then shouted for my life.

There I was standing now in Neverland Indian territory way far way from Peter Pan's tree house. Well I knew that by his story and the fact that they lived like the edge of a cliff. I was surrounded by people I didn't know and I was afraid. Hell I was more ten afraid I was terrified,


	2. confustion and love?

There I was standing now in Neverland Indian territory way far way from Peter Pan's tree house. Well I knew that by his story and the fact that they lived like the edge of a cliff. I was surrounded by people I didn't know and I was afraid. Hell I was more ten afraid I was terrified,

Then I heard rooter calls. Little boys surrounded me in animal customs. Saying things like:

Who's she?

Why she here?

Kay I know that's not Wendy-is it?

'What did they know and where was in Neverland is Peter Pan?' I asked myself trying to move away from the lost boys. Then a clear rooster call came from the sky and the sounds of bells.

"Hello Miss Sarah miss me?" he laughed I blushed but then as soon as it came it disappeared when I retorted "how many lost kids did you leave for five minutes." It made no sense to me as I said it myself. I didn't pay attention when we were flying. Did he think I really believed in him when we were flying; of course I did, how else would I be here. He was here, I was standing on Neverland.

Just the fact I never truly 'believed' in him was the story. He answered me when he finally pulled me away from where I happened to be standing. "Not many…they usual don't go exploring till I show them around" "So I was the first to leave you and get lost myself" I blushed his arm was around my shoulder. "You are a lost girl now, and I ask would you like to stay?" he stopped-we stopped at the edge of the mountain. "WOW" it was beautiful. 'be young forever? I would love too' "Yes, I will stay" I said turning in his hold to face him. Was he smiling at me? Of course his smile would change anyone's mind.

I had fallen in love with Peter Pan


	3. short still in progress

Just the fact I never truly 'believed' in him was the story. He answered me when he finally pulled me away from where I happened to be standing. "Not many…they usual don't go exploring till I show them around" "So I was the first to leave you and get lost myself" I blushed his arm was around my shoulder. "You are a lost girl now, and I ask would you like to stay?" he stopped-we stopped at the edge of the mountain. "WOW" it was beautiful. 'be young forever? I would love too' "Yes, I will stay" I said turning in his hold to face him. Was he smiling at me? Of course his smile would change anyone's mind.

I had fallen in love with Peter Pan.

"Let's get you to the tree house" He laughed I joined in a little. I really wanted to see it. I was so tried now I could have had fallen any time soon.

We walked to the tree house. I could feel myself stumbling along the forest ground. I was really tried but lucky he kept me on my feet. But the thing was as soon as she saw a bed. Not really caring who it belonged to at the moment I fell on it and feel asleep.

-Peter POV- Sarah's first night-

She fell on my bed. My bed! Oh great. She's cute, man is she cute-cuter then Wendy maybe. No not maybe defiantly. Wendy was one girl and I was young. But Sarah she's –I have no words to express it. She's lovely. She was now a lost girl. Wendy was but she left. Sarah said she planned to stay. She needed this. Good cause I didn't want her to die. I changed her plans and she wants to stay with me. She must have been so tired she was stumping as we walked back. I don't even think was listening to me when we were flying. Well it was extremely late on earth…"Ticker bell?" "yes Pan" "Is there anything wrong with the picture here" "well, she is in your bed an-" I ignored the rest of whatever Tick was saying. I could help but watch Sarah sleeping soundly. I watched her as the others came to bed; saying their good nights to each other and some to me.

I sit on the edge of the bed still looking at her. I noticed that Ticker Bell also decided to turn in.

And when I felt everyone was sleeping I bent down and kissed her cheek.


	4. Peter's Pov

-Peter POV- Sarah's first night-

She fell on my bed. My bed! Oh great. She's cute; man is she cute-cuter then Wendy maybe. No not maybe defiantly. Wendy was one girl and I was young. But Sarah she's –I have no words to express it. She's lovely. She was now a lost girl. Wendy was but she left. Sarah said she planned to stay. She needed this. Good cause I didn't want her to die. I changed her plans and she wants to stay with me. She must have been so tired she was stumping as we walked back. I don't even think was listening to me when we were flying. Well it was extremely late on earth…"Ticker bell?" "Yes Pan" "Is there anything wrong with the picture here" "well, she is in your bed and-"I ignored the rest of whatever Tick was saying. I could help but watch Sarah sleeping soundly. I watched her as the others came to bed; saying their good nights to each other and some to me.

I sit on the edge of the bed still looking at her. I noticed that Ticker Bell also decided to turn in.

And when I felt everyone was sleeping I bent down and kissed her cheek.

And with that I went to go sleep outside. Something tugged my hand. I look down and her hand was holding mine. "You asked me to stay" she murmurs. I was a little confused-was she referring to my question earlier-or- was she having a nightmare. "Please stay with me. I love you" and that was it I sat back on the bed and watched her.

The next thing I knew it was morning and I had my arms around her and she was cuddling closer to me. "Peter?" she asked I didn't feel her waking up. She must have learned that from trying to run away from her family. "Peter let go please your hands are on a serious old bruise" she whined. I let go and sit up. She does too. "I'm sorry" I say quietly "I didn't know"

"Its okay it only hurts if it's pressed these days-I'll be fine" she smiles at me. Her hair was so messy it made her look like she fit in just fine. "Wild?"

"Wha?" she asked a little confessed "oh my hair. Yeah I love the wild look. Couldn't you tell last night?" "No not really" I say. Sarah's face is what only caught my attention the night before so peaceful. And her black eye gave reason for everything she went though and why I had the reason to take her back with me.

"Can we explore some more or can I find a place to bath?" she asked moving from the bed. She then even if as I sat there-took of her sweater with along grateful sigh. I stared. Oh man did I stare. She turned away and tossed her sweater somewhere and looked for her bag. Oh man as she bent down to grab her bag and I still stared at her. Her skin was so bruised and she had scars. That made me angry even more. She was beaten. Her own father had beaten her. Then my eyes traveled further down her body. Maybe it was the fact of being a teenage boy now that I really liked her.

The next thing I knew she was staring at me she found a tank top and she was wearing it. "Peter can you move way and turn around?" she sounded and looked flushed.

"uh…yeah…sure" I got up and moved; turning around I could feel my face go very red. "Great thanks just a few minutes" she said. I moved further out of her way so I wouldn't turn to her in the middle of her changing. But what I just saw made me wonder if the same thing was on her legs.

"you can look now"


	5. a small adventure

"Uh…yeah…sure" I got up and moved; turning around I could feel my face go very red. "Great thanks just a few minutes" she said. I moved further out of her way so I wouldn't turn to her in the middle of her changing. But what I just saw made me wonder if the same thing was on her legs.

"You can look now"

I turned around and she was in shorts. Shorts! so short that I saw her bruised legs. 'Only bruised Thank Goodness' I told myself. Her hair even still a little messy was pulled into a pony tail. "Well?" she says

"I thought you wanted to bath?" I say she blinks and blushes. "I meant 'how do I look? Silly'"

"Very nice" I say more like extremely NICE.

"Thanks. I really want to explore and then maybe bath. But the thing is I can't swim"

"You can't swim" I can't help but laugh. She slaps me. "It's something I don't talk about o.k. I never got to learn-or I forgot how too."

She pulls me out of the tree house and we just began to walk.

Back to Sarah

I could help but look at him as he looked at me. I was a little annoyed that he was gawking at my body. Nothing special, but what only surprised me was that I only had shorts. Of course I a girl who rely got special attention was making a teenage boy I didn't know really well. Well wanting me.

As we walked he finally said something. "He really hurt you? Your own father actual hurt you" His voice oh god was he actual worried.

"Well-it's nothing really-and um my stepmother did it too"

"NOTHING! How's it nothing you were abused!" he yelled his arms swing all round

"And I ran away finally Peter; it's thanks to you I wasn't abused to death" Then I stopped I wished for water to be near. "I really need to get wet" I say then I bet down to rub my legs. "Oh man I need to get wet I haven't had a descent bath or shower in days." Peter Pan of course was trying to look away. "Are we anywhere near a waterfall?"

"Actual yes you just not looking in front of your nose" He laughs again. "Those are healed right?" "I walk fine. _Peter Pan _shouldn't be worried about me. But my run not so good" I laugh a little as I look ahead and there was a wonderful waterfall. "WOW!" and I skip to the edge. "You-Wait slow down your going to-!" Too late I tripped. I screamed and fell into the water. All I saw was blue and white I couldn't breathe. Death came fast and unwanted. Oh man did this come fast. I gladly let the water take me forgetting the rules of science.

Peter Pan- POV

"No!" I scream I jump in after her. I saw her drift her eyes had shut and she looked so peaceful. My heart almost stopped she was drifted to the surface. I swam after her. Oh please she has to be okay no one good die that quickly.

I got up to the surface and her body was floating peaceful. Her hair still in the ponytail floated behind her. Her face was pale but it was wet-each lifted point was heighted by the sun. I got to her and pulled her out.


	6. holding out

It was like she wasn't alive I couldn't stand it. "CPR stupid" I heard Ticker Bell jingle very fast.

"CPR?" I asked.

"Thimble Peter; kiss her- give her the breath of life! Peter Pan please do it before she suffers, with all that water in her lungs!" Tick yells in all that jingling and I do as Tick says.

My lips press hers and I exile into her. Again then again- She finally opened her eyes. She screamed as I moved away. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" then she coughed.

"You drowned and I saved you."

"It was CPR? It was just CPR, right?"

"Yes you can say that" I almost laugh; I had to lie just a little bit It was CPR but I really wanted to kiss her.

"Thanks Peter" what was she doing was she moving closer. Her hair plastered to the back of her neck. Her eyes just stared at me as I stared back. We seemed to be getting closer to each other. "This is so weird" she breathed my exact thoughts

I found myself placing a hand on her wet cheek as she places a hand on my shoulder. We kissed. "I love you" I murmur then I pressed my lips against hers. She froze and released my shoulder. I moved away feeling confused. "What the blanking hell was that for!" she screamed scrambling up on her feet.

"I thought you wanted it" I say still kneeling on the ground. "I…um-I don't know it was just that I" she studded. "Oh man I-this is just way to confusing find me later" she said then ran as fast has she could away from me. "You done it know smarty" Ticker Bell laughed. Oh shot; man it hurt I could my face in a sad frown. I actual was mad she ran away. Just like the others-just like the others.

"what did I do wrong this time Tick!?" I ask her-"you move way to fast Peter" is all she said flying away.

Back to Sarah

"Stupid- stupid-Stupid I'm so stupid he kissed me for goodness sake I should've kissed back. Stupid" I cursed myself as I lay against a rock formation. Possibly the bottom of the mountain we were on last night.

"Why can I be easy going as I was before. Wait I never was easy. Shish I'm so stupid" oh I was having a terrible day. One guy I barely knew had my heart at WOW. Then a flash of light appeared in front of me.

"Tinker Bell?" I whispered just too tired and confused to speak.

"Yeah it's me. It's his fault. Kisses you on the cheek last night almost forgets everything as you almost drown. Okay I admit it was my fault saying thimble as an excuse to say CPR-But I still had to make him think straight. But he liked others before you. Wendy and Jane- he may have something more for you" she began to babble.

But I caught something. "Your last name? Sarah what is your last name?"

"Hm- ah my last name is…"


	7. realization

"Your last name? Sarah what is your last name?"

"Hm- ah my last name is…"

Man my last name what was it- I took my mother's right? Okay breathe Sarah your last name is Stone. How in the world did I forget it so fast? Was I worried about something?

"Stone" I answer. "Your father's last name was Stone"

"No- was my Mother's. I took it in place of _his" _

"What isyour father's then."

"I don't want to talk about that" I moan. "

Tell me please so I can see something"

"See what!" I open my eyes to face her even if she's a tiny speck.

"If you are related to _them"_

"You mean Wendy and Jane?"

"Yes"

"Well my father's mother's name was Jane…_Darling_"

"No wonder you where found; what is it about Peter Pan and the Darling girls" Tinker Bell sighed heavily.

"Well does that mean-I might have to leave" oh that hurt I wanted to stay. Stay away from earth from the pain that I still carried. 

"No…maybe not"

I let out a heavy sigh. "I don't have to leave thank god"

"You like it here?"

"As long as I don't get near the dame pirates" Tink laughed at my statement. "They'll come either way sometime" she then decided to change the subject "I'm glad I got someone to talk too" she says. "What do you mean Tink?" "Another girl finally-I was banished from Pixie Hallow. Wendy was nice but she was such a motherly figure I hated it. The others liked it. Boys will forever be boys if you get what I mean"

"What about Jane?"

"Ton-BOY" Tinker Bell laughed so hard she was bouncing back and forth in the air.

"Tink careful" I held out my hand. She landed gracefully still laughing.

"But they were a lot younger then you now at the time; and Peter was still a Preteen. Fairies thank goodness never age just go higher in a rank. I laugh she was right another girl helped a lot.

"Tell me Tink do you like teenager Pan more than preteen Pan?" I ask just curious.

"Nah I sneak out with guy fairies a lot. I'm cool with what Peter does it just makes me so mad of how he handles such delicate things"

"I'm not delicate" I tell her simple. She suddenly flares in annoyance at the statement. "I'm sure Peter already said this to you. But your father supposedly a _Darling_ beat you!" "I know that but I survived it" I grow silent for the rest of the time we sat in the forest. I got up she flew of my hand and sat on my shoulder "Want to fly?" she asked. "No what if I get a worried thought as we fly over the pirates."

"Peter will have to save you"

'I could save myself in need be I done that ten times over'

"No no not know let me just walk around"

"Still flushed is that it. I love him too Tink I don't get it I shouldn't love him. I don't know him" I stopped fell on my feels and cried for the first time in Neverland I cried cause I wanted to stay with Peter Pan more than anything I was being so selfish.

Then realizing my 'family' name was making me feel like a messed up person. Peter Pan made out with my great grandmother-I'm not sure with my grandmother. And I was going extremely early to let him do the same with me.

"I said Jane was a Ton-Boy when she was young. I don't even remember if they kissed. I froze.

"He's a child isn't he" I say.

"Very weird I'm sorry" "I'll go-I'll die as soon as I get back but Peter doesn't really love me does he"

"No not yet just another day-maybe please we can have are girl time more often"

Time I had time here to explore, time to hang with the mermaids. I could hang here with the fairies even if Tink had to wait sometimes. Then I could hang with her. This is what it meant even if I had to wait for Peter to understand me. I had time I wanted to stay. Teenagers always had time when they finally matured. Well Peter Pan now 16 was still a kid and I loved that about him.


	8. realization part 2

I was confused my life was hell on earth and right now it felt like heaven if that- I felt Tinker Bell's tiny hands on my cheek. "It's okay Sarah" she whispered my tears stained on her hands. I felt her pull away.

"It's okay" I nod and got up she sat on my shoulder again and I walk further in the forest she whispered to me places the lost boys hide when playing games and why she was always the one with the one who was the seeker. She explained more of other things. Something about mothering and how important it was to the lost boys.

"Thanks. Hey Tink I think I need to go on by myself for a while I'll be fine"

"I keep watch every hour hey I'll be able to find you faster." She sprinkled the dust on my head. I almost sneezed.

"Later Tink" I took of a little faster she had turned the other way and flew off.

I ran in the forest far into it. Far into the forest; forgetting anything I wanted too. I needed to be alone. Love was one thing I might be holding back. I never loved my step mother or when my father hit me. It hurt the more I thought about each bruises on my body each limp almost tripped against. I do Love him admitting early was wrong I was still so confused I love him more than anything. I needed more this more time. Time- love- life- forever.

Why in the world did this happen to me?

Peter Pan a child at heart a child in so many ways is now a teenager. I found myself after all my think and walking and running and tripping having scars.

I had at least 40 more tiny scars on my legs.

10 more across my arms

5 more on my palms

Great I hate this. I was so tired of having these things memories of being hated; being cared about thought of.

I ran into a tree. 'Shit'-then blackness once again.


	9. Hook pov

Captain HOOK-Finally (yeah this is going to be extremely short POV if you can call it that)

Just exploring the area where I knew young Pan wouldn't be I find a girl laying there a big head bruise and she looked confused either way I knew this was a perfect way to finally get Peter Pan into my clutch(s) and kill him. So I quickly called my men to take her. We went back to the ship. She finally awakes.

(Like I said extremely short for poor old Hook)


	10. Hook Rufio Mermaids and love?

"What happened?" I moan sitting up. My head hurt real badly. "Oh great what I hit now?" "I tree dear girl" a dark voice said. "Oh god no" I muttered. "Yes" said his dark wicked voice.

"Get the hell away HOOK!" I faint at his voice. 'I could have well enough saved myself by god my head is killing me'

"Not again I'm not weak. I could have saved myself. I mean you're like sixteen now so he must be like in his 50's I could've-"

"He caught you off guard Sarah" Peter says to me I woke up arguing with myself in his bed again. But this time he was just sitting there. I guess my old bruise had vanished because I sat up and no pain came; not even the little sting.

"Peter please let me figure this out-how can I survive such parents and not be able survive here. I mean I heard you story I know you're allowed to save the girl. But I think it's just going a little too fast for me."

"I understand" he whispers.

"Pan are you alright?" I looked at him his cheek and a small cut. He too had a black eye. I got up from the bed and knelt next to his sitting form. "I'm sorry" I whispered "you didn't have to get me"

"It's nothing Sarah as long as you are alright"

I got closer to him and sat next to him. "It feels like we're in a tree house sitting like this" I said smiling at him…'you idiot his home is the tree'

He looked at me his big goofy smile had returned. "You really want to stay?" wait what, why ask that now

"Yes Peter; I loved to stay here with you…maybe we can get to know each other better; it's only been two days."

"Well I know you're somewhat suicidal…you don't have a nice dad or mom-"

"Step mom" I corrected him. "I Know lots about my actual mom it just seems I lost her in physical sense and soon mental…did Tink tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" Peter asked surprised. "How many girls there before me? Peter I know there was a Wendy; even a Jane"

"2 and those are them; Sarah I think its different now. They really didn't want to stay they were better off on earth. You tell me it's not; you like it here then there" he paused looking at me his brown eyes studying my green.

"What did Tink not tell me?" he went back to the main subject.

"That I'm related to them my grandmother was Jane, her mother Wendy"

"So you're saying…you're a Darling girl?"

"Not anymore when my mom died I took her last name" I knew I finally told him what I told Tinker Bell

"Oh so it skip a generation?" He asked still a little confuse; I think he was thinking I was thinking about doing what they did.

"Not unless you took my father here when he was a kid" I laughed knowing it wasn't true

"No" he smiled at me and laughed with me. His little hat wasn't on and his hair was even in more of a mess.

"Hey let me look at the cut maybe I can…help it heal or something" I got to the other side where the cut was. Maybe it was me or something else but I really like being close to him close enough to maybe even kiss him. I had to try even if I hated that he saved me. He turned to look at me. "You know the only place you haven't been is the mermaid cove" he says. "Oh yeah" He gets up and moves back to the door "We can go now; if you want"

"Sure" I got up to follow him; regretting even trying.

The other lost boys-waved goodbye to us. I swore I heard one of them say 'see you later mommy; have fun with Pan'

"They don't call you dad?" I asked once we were far away. "They don't have too I like it I'm one of them and so are you"

"But they called me mommy?"

"It's something they do or did with Wendy she was so motherly she thought it was right"

"Peter I really really like you. I just hope…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I love you too-we're in the relationship you want to be in Sarah-I'm sorry I freaked you out-I just thought" how'd we get so close-sweet maybe I can-I'm doing it.

I took the chance and kissed him-wrapping my arms round his neck-I didn't really realize we were holding hands at first. But either way I just stopped him from talking-kissing him deeply.

Peter POV

Okay I confess it- like I thought she was doing. Suddenly she's kissing me. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her back gently. Time passes and the passion I could feel from being with her was amazing. I never kissed Wendy like this- I never wanted to. Then I noticed she broke the kiss.

"I can't believe I just did that" she mumbles. I look at her and capture her lips again. Then release her. "Let's go see them mermaids now Sarah" I say.

"Yeah sure show me the way" she blushes. "It was just a kiss nothing else; don't overreact" she mumbles to herself, she follows taking my hand. I can't help but thank traveling the earth two nights ago and finding her.

"So um Pan if we're going to meet the mermaids; they are nice right?" I'm guessing she still bordered on earthy ideas.

"Yes; they'll even give you something; Tink should be round there too" I reply I take notice she's looking not in the direction we're going in but to the sky.

"Peter can we fly the rest of the way? I want to see the own island from the tip of the mountain again too" she says to me is she still blushing-don't ask; she's happy-I do anyway.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

She looks at me we stop. "Can't say I ever wanted too till earlier" she kisses my cheek-man did she grow courage

Sarah-

What the hell am I doing; this isn't like me. I kissed him again and am I still blush. Wait why did he ask that. I mean I never kissed a boy in my life and he happens to be the first-Of course he is I said it before I've fallen in love with the boy. But I mean he kissed me back and then kissed me again-I want to tell Tink about this. But I so want to be alone with him. What is wrong with me?

"Sure but not here" he says scanning the ground "why not-why not take off to the sky now?" I asked disappointed. "There's one other lost boy you haven't met yet and he's around here"

"Let me guess you don't want to lose me?" I laugh it off silently

"That would be true if it happened to be a really hot girl" said a voice

"That him?" I asked

"Rufio is the name and you must be the new game-Hi ya Pan"

"Rufio" Peter hissed. No really I mean it he really hissed at Rufio; he was angry. Did he just call me a game? He was going to get it now.

"No one calls me that" I say to him than Peter pulled me closer as I glare at Rufio.

"Come on-Peter it's been so long we haven't had a girl around in ages"

"What about the Indian girls" he asked; that's it Peter tell him I'm only yours-but Rufio is cute. Stop it you are with Pan now.

"Peter the mermaids" I try to remind him and myself. I needed to see Tinker Bell now.

"Well its nice meeting you lost girl maybe I can steal you for a midnight walk later on." Rufio says walking backwards into the woods.

I blush at this and turn away. "Peter come on I really want to see them mermaids like now-no fighting" I tug his arm and move on.

"Alright" he says and in seconds I could feel myself in the air and in his hold. "Thank you" I really wanted to fly this time. I finally hear him laugh again I love it when he does. "Happy I'm glad you're happy Peter-who is Rufio anyway-he seems like the guys back home"

Great ruin the mood-Tink you better help me.

"Rufio is like second in command if I ever leave Neverland-"

"Which you won't-we won't, right that's the whole point of me saying I wanted to stay"

"He's like a nicer Hook"

"So he's on your side-you know what; forget about it-I'm ruining the moment"

He just spun me around and laughed. "If anything comes between us-it won't be that kid"

"Okay-Don't ever let me go" I tuck myself in to the crook of his neck and took in his sent with it seemed he hadn't taken a good bath in DAYS. But it was a really good smell.

"Here we are" he said stepping away from me. I looked to the cove and I saw the mermaids coming by. "Hello Peter!" they all smiled. "Hello girls this is Sarah" he introduces me by pressing closer to the edge.

"Hi-you're all so beautiful" I said to them. The brunette pulls her hand from the water.

"Thank you-but you disserve the complements you are gorgeous" we shake.

"I'm Dana," she smiles. There were three others. A blond, a red head, and one with raven like hair. "These are my sisters, Bri, Anna, and Krir"

"Nice to meet you" the three said together. "You too-have you seen Tinker Bell anywhere? I really need to talk to her"

"I'm here-what do you need Sarah" she flies pass Peter and next to me. "I need to tell you something it's important" I whisper to her. "Tell all us girls" Dana laughs "you need some girl time right now we can tell" I blush and nodded. "Peter I'll see you later"

"Alright" he takes of nervously. "Don't fall in" "VERY FUNNY PAN!" I yell at him and sit at the edge of the pool.

"So what is that you have to tell me or us" Tink asks. And I tell her.

Peter went off to talk with his second in command.

"Rufio!" I yelled

"Pan" Rufio smirked. "Have you taken her back to earth already?"

"No she's with Tink. But what's wrong with you. She's mine"

"Over protective are not we now. Peter my friend why would you ever think I would want to take you Darling girls-They like to leave you"

"She isn't a Darling girl" I say I hope I'm not saying too much.

"oh really then maybe I do have a chance"

"like you do" I say not meaning it I know Sarah wouldn't fall for this guy right she said he's too much like the guys back on earth. That's a good sign right. She didn't find a boy like me there and she come here.

"Really? I hear that guys like me get girls like her lot on earth."

"Oh that's it you may be my second but you are going down Rufio!" I pull my sword and charge against him.

"Finally something fun to do-after we done here who will be going to take her out" Rufio dodged my first blow.

We fought for hours as the girls were chatting. Sarah was not going to like that I was the one who caused the fight. But I was defending her; wasn't it right to do such a thing. But I'm sure I'm in for it.

Hours later when Tinker Bell finally decided to take Sarah back to the tree house. "Boys why are you fighting?!" she saw us. I turn to try to explain. I see she was blushing. She was blushing maybe I was her first boyfriend. That sound interesting. I got to make sure of it though so I turn back to Rufio who was smirking.


	11. Explain these feelings

Hey Ally back on a story!

Sorry guys see I almost had forgotten about the story i've been so busy on DA and School and other stuff. But you're right I shouldn't have left you hanging....so I'll start to where it almost left the cliffy. Actually I had half this typed up long ago. Well there will be more I promise.

* * *

We fought for hours as the girls were chatting. Sarah was not going to like that I was the one who caused the fight. But I was defending her; wasn't it right to do such a thing. But I'm sure I'm in for it.

Hours later when Tinker Bell finally decided to take Sarah back to the tree house. "Boys why are you fighting?!" she saw us. I turn to try to explain. I see she was blushing. She was blushing maybe I was her first boyfriend. That sounded interesting. I got to make sure of it though. So I turn back to Rufio who was smirking.

"Hello there; Sarah-was it?" he spoke. "Peter answer me-why are you fighting?" she ignored him-is that good. "Cause well-he just got me really angry" Man that was a lame excuse. Well she wasn't blushing anymore she was red with anger.

"Angry enough to fight over me-I told you before I hate his type!"

"I'm sorry" she didn't look at me this time. "excuse me 'comes between us' shit " she mutters and then just walked back the way she came. I just went to follow her. "Sarah WAIT!" I tried to call out but then Tink had stopped me. "you're an idiot…BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS. Sarah wait up!" then she flew off. Of course my idiot friend didn't seem to be unfazed. He just laughed.

"I'm getting that walk tonight" that was the final straw again.

"Leave me Rufio" I growled walking back to the tree house.

Ruifio just laughed. "Come on Pete you can't win against me!"

Sarah had gone back to talk with the mermaids she wasn't happy nor was she mad. She was complete upset.

"Sarah you're crying"

"yeah I guess…I can't believe he did it. I thought maybe I could handle this…I really have trouble with multiple guys. I blush so much when I see a cute guy and Peter I didn't want him to overreact. I love him but I don't want to go too fast."

"Similar to what you just told us isn't?" Anna asked.

Flashback

"I never had trouble with guys before…"

"really a girl like you" Krir laughed.

"Well you see the bad boy type is kind of hot down on earth. I mean I'm not into the man behind it's all the junk the way they pull it off and Peter well he's sixteen now so there's more teen angst in the picture then in the ol' fairytale.

"So when you saw Rufio…it was like a defense guard." I nodded at Tink. The mermaids laughed.

"So pull it up again"

End of flashback

"And I did but I got really angry cause I didn't want them to fight over me"

"That's what boys do Sarah even in Neverland" Bri sighed. "you should see the merman down here they go crazy when the sneak up on us, right Tink"

"yeah, hey it's getting late why don't we come back tomorrow?"

"Sure I'm for that" I agreed and we waved to the others good bye for a second time.


	12. changing veiws and hearts

As we walked in the forest Tinker Bell guided me back to the tree house. But I didn't feel like going in.

"Come on"

"I don't think so, how about you go in and see if he's asleep first"

"Alright" Tink flew in and I watched from the crack she was the only light.

"Hey there baby" suddenly my back was against a tree and I was eye to eye with Rufio.

"Hey let go-" and his lips were against mine. Struggling I lifted my leg high enough to knee him. But he was quick enough to move to the side and still hold on to me.

"Don't be mean, pretty thing" he whispered in my ear.

"GET OFF" I hissed.

"You" he kissed my cheek.

"Me" brushed my arms.

"A walk tonight" and he backed off but held my hand and pulled me close to him.

"No" I tried pull away again. No use he was too strong. "Please let go of me" I tried it nicely he lightened up but didn't let go.

"If you agree on the walk" he purred in my ear again. I fought so hard to keep my blush hidden.

"Fine" I agreed looking away for a minute. "I'll walk with you" and he kissed my cheek again and we started to walk the forest and for some reason I felt not so guilty.

Peter was sitting on the top of the tree house looking up at the stars.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked myself. I heard a resole in the wind and looked down. She had returned and was waiting outside.

"Come on" I heard Tink's voice.

"I don't think so, how about you go in and see if he's asleep first" she said. Was she mad at me still? She sounded like she had been crying. Then I heard a sudden slam. I moved a little closer but I was still hidden in the shadows of the trees. Then a few moans and then silence once again.

Soon her voice rang in my ears. "GET OFF" what was going on! I need to know so I want to the shadows on the ground. I saw Rufio's out line against hers. He was making his move on her! But I didn't move my eyes were glued to the scene. I wanted to scream but my voice didn't work.

"Fine" her voice said. What did she just agree too? "I'll walk with you" and then his lips pressed her cheek and they walked away.

"Sarah?" Tink came out of the tree house. "hey where'd she go?" she flew to me.

"Hey Peter did she leave already?"

I nodded. "She yell at you or something…cause if she did she didn't mean it"

"No" I replied my heart was broken he had won.

"Where is she? Come on I know she wants to talk to you heart to heart"

"No she doesn't"

"What do you MEAN!" she screamed it felt like a buzz in my ear. "We had a look talk coming back here and she told me she just needs some time-"

"With Rufio?"

"Ew No, why would you saw that"

"She just left to walk with him Tink"

"He must be forcing her or something…come on" she started to fly away.

"No Tink she agreed with him"

"But she won't know the way back. He won't shoe her the way back either!"

"So" I was more then angry and I really didn't care at the moment. It hurt so much. I could see that she was shocked hearing the word from my mouth so distant so uncaring.

"Peter you don't mean that you care about her!" again I didn't answer her. "Fine I'll just wake the boys up in the morning to go and find her with me if you won't!" She flew back into the tree house annoyed at me. She would ignore me the rest of the night. I didn't go back in. I just decided to travel a little bit.

Rufio left Sarah stuck on the mountain; she had a series of bruises on her arms and legs. Actually he almost broke her right arm and had been crying for a long time.

Flashback

"Come back with me to my tree house" he whispered

"No Rufio, please you only said a walk and I have to get back"

"You will come with or I'll leave you on the top of the mountain"

"No I will NOT go to your tree house; Peter may be waiting for me and I should really be back"

"Forget about him"

"No I will not he saved my life!" she was pushed into a bush. "Hey!"

"I'll only be gentle if you agree to come with me"

"Fine I don't care" and he kicked her legs.

"Please stop" she begged the new pain brought out the old and she couldn't help but start to cry.

"Please it hurts" but he didn't he picked her up and flew to the tip of the mountain and dropped her then he flew back to his hide out.

End of flashback

"So much pain" I mutter to myself…I should've agreed. He'll hate me if he sees me like this. I'll find a place to hide once I gather enough strength o move. My leg feels like it's bleeding but I know it's not I don't have fair enough skin.

I bet I look like a mess. My hair all knotted up, clothes possible torn up. How much did Rufio touch me, how did I let him.

But I can't help but cry cause it feels like I betrayed Peter, he didn't come in time to rescue me.


	13. Sorry Author's Note

Extemly Sorry for those who watch me for **Teenagers in Neverland**

I currently don't know where to take it. I put Sarah in danger, made a rival character and now i have no where to go

So please review

if you want help me give me ideas to finish it off as well

vote in latest poll as well that will help a lot

Again I'm sorry I really need your help

~Allyon

P.S. my beta finally realized that i really need their help so expect edited chapters


	14. Begining the fallPeter's POV

**REWROTE this part and it's much better then the old one-so please review**

Part 13Peter-

"I'm the idiot, I just should've been with her" I mutter passing the moon for the hundredth time as I lowered myself back to Neverland. I saw a figure on the mountain when I was close to the moon but I just thought of it as one of the Indians. But as I got closer the figure didn't disappear. It just got smaller and smaller.

Once I got there, no one was there. The plants leading there were crushed and flattened. I heard something awhile back it was low and miserable.

I walked down the beaten path to find the only person I knew who it could've been. I picked her up swiftly. She didn't move she was unconscious again. Somewhere in me felt like just laying her back done and leaving her, but it was my fault she was like this. She let Rufio do it too her because I wasn't there. But I was, he hurt her and I was watching. She agreed but her continued. She must have asked him to return her back to the tree house and he of course said no.

This was my entire fault. Not able to fly I walked back to the tree house it took hours because she was heavy. I rubbed her scarred arms and kissed her forehead. Would she make it, she needed to wake up so I could be sure.

"Pan?" one of the lost boys was up.

"Go back to sleep" I whispered setting Sarah back on my bed.

"It's almost morning" he complained, "then get ready and go play" I said pulling a blanket over her. I lit a candle nearby so I could see her in the dark hallow. Once almost all were up I left her side to talk with them. As I guessed they all waited for me outside in the small clearing.

"What's wrong Pan, what happened to our new mommy?"

"I tell you once I think it's best for her to stay inside by herself for awhile. But I need you boys to take shifts and watch the tree house"

"Why?"

"Rufio he is not allowed anywhere near this place for a time."

"How long?" they asked again come on what else do you guys do but play soldiers you can do it again.

"Till I say so" I answered as if I was their chief. Which I was but I said it in a more you better do this manner.

"Alright…huddle up!" I watched as they talked to themselves who would take the first shift. When it seemed they liked forever I moved back inside.

Tinker Bell sat by the candle. "He did this to her?" she asked quietly I barely heard it.

"yeah" I replied sitting by them.

"Do you think she'll survive…maybe we should fly back to earth take her to a hospital or something…?"

"They'll ask questions Tink, about parents and stuff"

"But look at her Peter…she needs better care!"

"We can take her to the merpeople…" I said in a whisper unsure of my answer.

"What could they do for us Peter?" she asked me again.

"I don't know Tink, just let her decided when she wakes up"

"She better wake up for your sake Peter…"

"We aren't have this argument Tink!" I yell at her I was already too upset to handle this. It was my entire fault not hers, Sarah didn't dissever this treatment. She didn't reply or I didn't want to hear her. She just sat on Sarah's hair. I looked at Sarah for a long time. She seemed peaceful but in away disturbed. How I wanted to hurt Rufio, return every blow he gave her. I could feel my eyelids going heavy. I checked Sarah's pulse one last time. It was there and it seemed strong.

"Tink please get some rest yourself, I'll be near her for now"

"Okay, please be careful"

I moved to the edge and climbed in. on the other side. Putting my arm over her body I found sleep come easy.


End file.
